You Belong With Me
by purrfictionist
Summary: What happens when you take all of our beloved, diverse VA gang characters and throw them into one small town known as St. Vladimir's? Watch them go through grade school, high school, and college with a lot of tears, blood, fights, and surprises that might as well tear them apart. What's the worst that could happen anyway? The window and title is all Taylor Swift. All Human.
1. Year One, Day One - The Blue Eyed Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to the amazing Richelle Mead! And the title and window is all Taylor Swift **

**Year One, Day One **

"We're here," Davis Rinaldi says pulling up in front of a small, two story yellow house. Five year old Mia Rinaldi looks out the window and gasps as she takes in her new home. Their house is one of many other houses that are built side by side. A huge tree sits in front of their house with an old worn out swing dangling from a branch. In her five years and three moves, this is the biggest house she's ever been to. Of course it isn't as large as the other neighboring houses but it isn't anything like the one roomed apartment's she lived in. "Do you like it princess?"

"Yes daddy!" she yells and jumps out of the car.

Ana Rinaldi steps out of the car smiling and follows her young daughter onto their houese's porch and yanks at the door that's locked up.

"Mommy it won't open," Mia says.

"It's because it's locked baby, here, trying opening it with this key," Mrs. Rinaldi says handing Mia a key.

Mia grabs the key in her small hand and pushes into the small hole. She turns it slowly and pushes open the door. She walks into the house and twirls around. Large windows dot the house and a small chandelier hangs from the ceiling. A large flight of stairs sits near where the chandelier hangs.

"Can we go up mommy?" Mia asks as she reaches for her mother's hand.

Ana smiles and nods. "Of course princess."

Mia smiles and pulls her mom up the stairs, nearly tripping one of her shoe lace and stubs her foot into a stair.

"Careful Mia," Mrs. Rinaldi says as Mia jumps onto the last stair and races through the large hallway.

She pushes through each door and smiles as she goes from one bedroom to the next. There are three bedrooms! That means that she can have her own bedroom! Mia walks down the remainder of the wooden floored hallway and pushes open the last door. She walks into the room and looks around the six walled white room that's shaped in somewhat of an oval shape. She can see all her dolls and stuffed animals sitting in one corner of the room and her books at the other on her white shelf that her daddy built for her.

"Do you like it Mia?" her mother asks.

"Yes mommy! Can it be mine?"

"Of course princess but it's a bit far from mommy's and daddy's room. Will you be fine here by yourself?"

"Yes! I'm a big girl!" Mia says proudly. "I'm going to be a first grader soon!"

"You are a big girl aren't you baby?" Ana says softy as she brushes her daughter's hair away from her eyes. "You're growing up so fast, you're so smart princess."

Mia grins. "I am, I skipped kindergarten!"

Ana chuckles and walks over to the door. "I'm going to go down and help your daddy unpack the car ok? Don't run down the stairs, you'll trip and fall."

"Ok mommy," Mia says and watches her mom walk down the stairs.

Mia turns back to face her room and walks over to where a large semi-circle shaped glass window is with a widow seat protruding out from the wall. She pushes herself up onto the soft seat and looks out the window to come face to face with another window. There isn't much space between her house and her neighbor's house and she can see the whole room in front of her. It looks like a kid's room with dark blue walls that are filled with posters of Mario, FIFA, Madden, and many more games. It's a boy's room. It isn't till she hears a door slam that she realizes that she's been literally staring at the room.

Mia starts to step down from the window seat when a kid comes into her view. Mia stops moving as she takes in his dirt covered lanky form and his shaggy red hair. The boy walks over to his window and looks at Mia with the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Mia there's someone here to meet you!"

Mia looks back at the door where her father stands and then back at the boy who's now gone. She frowns and jumps down the seat and walks over to her dad. She reaches for his hand and together they walk down. Where did the boy go?

Mia and her father walk over to the door where her mom's talking to a woman.

"Oh, is this Mia?" the woman says with a huge smile. Mia blushes and hugs her daddy's leg. "I'm Beth Ashford, you're neighbor."

"Hi," Mia says timidly.

"Are you going to go to St. Vladimir's Academy are you going to St. Alder's?"

Mia frowns, confused at the big names. Her father told her the school that she'll be attending a month ago before the move but she can never remember it.

Her mother nods smiling. "She's going to be attending St. Vladimir's Academy when school starts. She's going to be a first grader."

"Oh really? My son Mason is to!" she says as shakes Mia's hand. "You two can be friends! The bus stop is right down the street, its bit of a walk to go alone for six year olds though so the kids in the neighborhood all come over to my house for breakfast and head out together. It's a ritual. Mason would love for you to join us when school starts. Won't you Mason?" she asks.

The boy, Mason, who's standing behind his mother nods. "Yep."

"Come out here and show yourself son," Beth Ashford says.

A young boy steps out from behind his mother with a box of cookies. Mia's eyes widen as she takes the boy in. It's the same boy she saw through her window! He smiles at Mia as he realizes who she is.

"Hi," Mason says.

"Hi," Mia says.

"We made you cookies."

"Thank you," Mia says and takes them in her tiny hands. "I like cookies."

"I like cookies to."

"My friend, Rose Hathaway, says that all people who like cookies are friends."

Mia giggles. "Really?"

"Mmmhm, Rose knows her cookies. And since you like cookies to, we're friends."

"Oh ok."

"So hi friend."

"Hi friend," Mia says.


	2. Year One, Day Two - Window Hopping

**Year One, Day Two, 9:00 A.M **

**Window Hopping **

"Hi Mason."

Mason looks up from his Nintendo to meet a pair of big brown eyes that belong to no other than the Rose Hathaway. "Hey Rose, you're late."

Rose shrugs her tiny shoulders and sits down next to Mason on the log they use as a seat. She's wearing a plain red t-shirt today and a pair of jean shorts. Her long, brown hair is now down past her elbows and is tied up in a braid that Mrs. Dragomir must have done. Mason tries not to look at her for long and swallows down the funny feeling in his stomach.

Mason has known Rose for practically her whole life. He knows almost everything about her from the day of the scene with her mother, Janine Hathaway, to her love for doughnuts. And he has been crushing on her since the day she came up to him saying "Yo Mase!" He can never get tired of hearing those two words. His friend Eddie cracks up every time he sees him with Rose. Mason regrets telling him.

"I got caught up with Andre."

"He's being a jerk these past few days, hasn't he?"

"Oh yes, he has. And I share a house with him! It's horrible. I wonder how Lissa can go around sharing the same last name as him," Rose says shuddering.

Mason smiles at Rose and returns to his Mario game.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?"

"I'll tell you when everyone's here."

"Ok Mase," she says and reaches into her small backpack to pull out her nunchuks. Mason stops playing and gapes at Rose's nunchuks with a long gaze. "Did you ask your mom if you can join yet?"

"I still have to, I couldn't ask yesterday because my mom was too busy lecturing me about playing in dirt," Mason grumbles. "And then I got grounded."

"Ouch," Rose says. "No wonder you're so gloomy. What did she ground you from?"

"Going out and playing."

"Um, how are you hear then?"

"I sneaked out my window."

"But you're two stories high! There's no ladder to climb down!"

"I snuck through my neighbor's house. The window parallel to mine was unlocked," he says as he remembers the whole turnout of the morning.

"_Mom," Mason yelled as he ran down the stairs. _

"_What is Mason?" his mother called from the kitchen. She was wearing her apron and her yellow rubber gloves that she always wears when doing the dishes. Mason mentally smiles as he hears the sink running next to her. If she's washing dishes, she'll take more than an hour to get everything squeaky clean. It'll give him enough time to go his friend's and his spot in the woods and back in time before his mom notices him gone. "Are you still hungry?"_

"_Just a little," he said and grabbed an apple from the counter. "I just came down to tell you that I'm going to shower and that I'm going to lock my room door. I don't want you to walk in on me changing again."_

_Mrs. Ashford stifled a smile. "Ok big man," she said mockingly. _

_Mason rolled his eyes and ran back up the stairs. He quietly walked down the hallway towards the room and stopped at his father's office to hear him growling through the phone. He won't be coming out of the room anytime soon, Mason thought. He grinned to himself and leaped into his room and locked his door shut. He ran to the shower, turned it on, and hopped over to the window where his backpack was. _

_He pulled open his window and climbed out carefully. He looked across his room at Mia's window. It isn't much of a jump from his window to hers. It's actually very small and after a thorough examination, he saw that it was unlocked. He took a deep breath and jumped. He caught hold of the cement protruding that stuck out from her window and yanked open the door. He climbed through the window and fell onto a window seat. He cackled softly and closed the window. Perfect. _

_He tightened his backpack straps and walked out of Mia's room that's filled with boxes. He looked out the door and made sure that no one's there before sneaking down. Suddenly, a door to a room flew open and a little girl in a dress stood there with a brush dangling from her mouth in shock as she took in Mason. Mia. Uh oh._

"_Um, I need to use your door."_

"_H- ge- here?"_

"_Huh?" he whispered. _

_Mia took the brush out of her mouth and tried again. "How did you get here?" she hissed._

"_Through your window."_

"_Oh."_

"_Are your parents down?"_

"_No…"_

"_Um, ok, bye!" he quickly said and ran down her stairs. He looped through the open boxes in the kitchen and out the door. _

"_Bye…" he heard Mia say as she shut the door. _

"You did what?" Rose yells. "That was dangerous!"

"Not really," he says, as mentally patted himself on the back. He just shocked Rose Hathaway. You're getting closer Mason, he tells himself.Soon before you know it, Rose is going to be heads over heals for you. "Honestly, it wasn't much of a big deal."

Rose sighs and rubs her head. "You're crazy Mason Ashford."


	3. Y1, D2, P2 Little Jill & the Cookie Plan

**Year One, Day Two, 9:40 A.M **

**Little Jill and the Cookie Plan**

Word of Mia Rinaldi spreads like wild fire in St. Vladimir's most kid populated neighborhood, Annaville. And it all started off in the meeting that little Mason Ashford put together.

_"Did you get the cookies?" Mason asks as he walks over to his best friend Eddie._

_Eddie looks up from his comic book and nods, his hazel eyes big with mischief. "Oh yes. They're in my bag. So why did you ask me to bring the cookies? We don't use the cookies unless it's for big situations."_

_"Oh it's a big situation alright," Mason says as he paces back and forth, his feet crunching the fallen autumn leaves. "We have a new kid in our neighborhood."_

_Lissa gasps. "Oh we do?" she ask. "Who is it?"_

_Rose rolls her eyes. "Forget it Mason, we'll never get through with the plan with Liss around."_

_"What plan?" Lissa asks in her small voice. She sits up from her log, her piggy tails bouncing up and down with her. "You aren't going to do anything bad are you Mase?"_

_Christian gives her a sly smile. "Why, are you going to tell your mommy Dragomir?" he asks in a cold voice. _

_Lissa frowns. "No…"_

_Rose crosses her arms and glares at Christian. "No one asked for you opinion and at least Lissa has parents to tell things to."_

_Lissa shoots Rose a look as Christian's jaw tightens with anger. She doesn't say anything and sits back down on her log, pretending to busy with a loose strand of thread on her skirt. Mason sighs and stops walking. This isn't going the way he planned for it to go. _

_"Number one, Rose I'm soo not backing down with this plan, and number two, yes Lissa, we are going to do something bad."_

_Lissa sighs and buries her face in her hands. "Oh why Mason?"_

_"We're doing bad to see the good," Mason says. _

_"What?" Jesse Zeklos asks. "What do you mean?" _

_"Oh you'll see," Rose says winking at him. _

"How do I look?" Lissa asks as she twirls around in her pink and white polka dot dress.

"Your look pretty," Rose says as she stretches back into Lissa's soft pillows.

"Are you sure, I don't wan-"

"Li!" a little voice chirps from the door. "Li!"

Lissa closes her eyes and opens them back slowly after exhaling loudly. Rose sits up, waiting for the fight that's about to begin.

"Yes Jillian?"

"Chris here!" little Jillian says as she waddles into Lissa's room.

Jillian Mastrano, Lissa's little three year old step-sister is the cutest thing in the world with big green eyes that she inherited from her father and a mop of curly, chocolate brown hair that she got from her mother. Lissa's mother, a woman of wonders, took in the little girl, with a little resistance but soon grew to love the child as her own. Little Jill knows only so much about her real mother. Ms. Mastrano died in a car accident when Jill was one. That's when Jill came to live with the Dragomirs. Andre got used to Jill fast but Lissa didn't. She hates Jill with all that she's got and Rose doesn't like it. Rose has never seen this side of Lissa and she doesn't like it. But Lissa's her best friend and so she keeps up with it, ignoring the big ball of guilt wobbling around in her stomach.

"What did I say about you coming into my room Jillian?"

Jill frowns. "No come?"

"And why are you here then?" Lissa demands.

"I wanted to say Chris here! I wanna see Rosie! Rosie my friend to!"

"Rose is not your friend! And I don't want you in my room!" Lissa screams.

Jill whimpers and steps back into Christian who's now watching the scene from the door. Jill looks up at him with her big tear filled eyes and starts to walk away from him when he grabs her hand.

"You come with me here Jill. You can sit by me."

"I don't want her in my room Christian," Lissa says.

"Then we won't be in your room, I'll just go to Jill's room and play there. I don't want to be here anyway, Mrs. Weathers forced me to come."

Lissa looks down at her toes and watches as Christian walks away with Jill giggling on his shoulders. Rose bites her lip and starts to reach out for Lissa when Lissa shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care. She ruins everything, I'm used to it," she says as she slips on her dress. "I don't care._"_

**It was short but then again, that's how most of the chapters are going to be due to the time I have to write and just because I planned it this way. So what did you think? Unlike a lot of people, I actually like Lissa. I think she's awesome and deserves just as much love as everyone in the VA world gets, but then again, it's my opinion and I respect all of your opinions as well! :) So, that being said, I want to build Lissa's and Jill's relationship SLOWLY. And when I say SLOWLY, I mean SLOWLY! :) What did you think of how I introduced Christian with no parents? His back story will be a little tweaked as the story is all human and his parents will be unable to turn into Strigois. **

**_Please REVIEW! I love reading all your reviews, and getting favorites and followers! They mean so much to me! _  
**


	4. Year One, Day Three- Departures&Reunions

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! To those who wanted some Dimitri, here you go! And there'll be more characters added soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the characters in this story so far. **

**Day Three: Departures and a Reunion. **

"Do you have to go?" little four year old Viktoria asks. "You can stay here with me."

Dimitri smiles at his little sister and ruffles her hair. "Yes Viki, I have to go to St. Basil's."

"But why Dimka? Mama can teach you like she teaches Karo, Sonya, and me! School's boring, it's fun here," Viktoria cries as she wraps her arms around her elder brother.

Dimitri pulls Viktoria into his arms and kisses her forehead as his little sister sobs into his chest. Leaving isn't as easy as he thought it would be. But it's for the best. Like babushka says, a man has to know everything in order to lead a house. He must excel in education, defense, and common knowledge in order to be the man of the house. And even though St. Basil's costs a fortune for his family, it's worth it. This way, Dimitri can become the man of the house. This way, he can look down on his father and kick him out of the house without worrying about who's going to bring money for dinner the next day.

Of course his mother doesn't know his intentions. All she thinks is that her son wants to go to school and live a life like an everyday kid, not some Russian immigrant with a drunkard, gambling dad. But boy is she wrong.

…

"Dimka!" someone howls.

Dimitri grins at the familiar voice and turns around to come face to face with Ivan Zeklos, his childhood best friend and partner in crime. "Ivan," he says and gives his brother like friend a short, manly hug. "It's been too long!"

"I know," Ivan says as he helps pull Dimitri's bag off the bus. "I wish you could have come to America with us. You've missed a lot here and you have a lot to catch up. You've missed full whole year of school. You have a lot of gossip to hear, many clubs to join, and a lot, and by a lot, I mean a LOT of girls to meet. But you won't have a hard time catching up, after all, your friends with _the_ Ivan Zeklos."

Dimitri rolls his eyes at his friends. It has been a whole year since Dimitri has seen Ivan. Their family left their Russian hometown in Baia a year earlier than the Belikov's. Their family moved to America because his father had been offered a higher paying job. Dimitri and his family moved here because gambling's growing in America.

Dimitri's hand clenches at the thought of his tall, thick bearded father who's blanketed in tobacco and alcohol. He rolls his shoulders back and shakes the thought out of his head as he looks ahead at the large academy before him. St. Basil's. One of the three legendary academies in St. Vladimir's. This school is going to be where he'll be coming to every year for the next seven years of life. From middle school to highschool.

"Yo Dimka, you coming?" Ivan asks as he pulls his suitcase up the stairs.

Dimitri looks up at the huge elegant carved writing on the plank of wood before him that reads, _St. Basil's, school for the smart, strong, and successful_. He nods and looks up to meet Ivan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

**Did you like it? Tell me what you thought! And also, how old is Viktoria in the books? And I know it's short, but it's honestly all I have time for! You can blame my school **

**See you next time! Review please! **


End file.
